Last Chance
by BrokenAngel16KL
Summary: Jake, Quil, and Embry have been my best friends since I was 5. They were there for me and me for them. Now they're leaving 1 by 1! WTF! I am determined to find out why and what "imprinting" is. JakeXoc "Why Jake, Why!""I'm sorry Roary, really I...""Liar!"
1. Chapter 1

**I am soooo horrible!!! I havent updated in forever! I'm soooo sorry! I am having a writer's block with my other stories so I decided to write another one!!!! yay!!! I know your probly thinking..."Why another JakeXoc story!?" Well... Why not!!!!!????? lol. Enjoy!!!! oh and review! I love the reviews!**

**-~-~- Roary's pov -~-~-**

"Jake you idiot, give me the _remote_!!!" I yelled while trying to grab said item out of his hand. I hate this show.

"Come on Roary, reach for it!" he taunted. Ok this means war!

I stopped reaching and tackled him to the floor. Then proceded to grab the remote.

Stunned by my sudden attack, Jake was temporaryily distracted. But as soon as my hand closed around the remote, he was back again.

"Give me the damn clicker you buttmuch!!!" I shouted as we rolled around on my livingroom floor fighting for the remote.

"No, you have to want it! come on, come on!" he teased as he pinned me down on the floor.

I narrowed my eyes and scowled at him. He gave me a smirk. He knows just how to push my buttons. If he wants to play dirty, then fine, two can play at that game. Oh, it is so on!!!

I freed my hands and brushed a stray hair out of his eyes as I licked my lips then wrapped my legs around his waist. His tan faced turned a bright red and his body stiffened.

I smirked and flipped him over so I was sitting on his stomach and grabbed the remote out of his hand then crossed my arms.

"I win!" I said holding up the remote triumphuntly, smirking.

"Hey!!! That's so not fair!" he said still blushing.

"So, you started it!" I replied still grinning evily. He glared at me then proceded to get up.

"Get off me!" he said irrated.

"Nah, I think I'll stay. Your tummy's a comfy seat." I replied with a cheeky smile. He rolled his eyes and pushed me off.

We both got up and sat back on the couch as I changed the channel from some sports shit to the movie that was on TV. I looked over at Jake and smiled victorously. He stuck out his tounge in a childish manner. I returned the gesture.

We were always like this, competing against eachother. It was all fun and games... until someone got hurt... then it was hilarous or ended the fun with a 911 call. I know that Quil and Embry found it hilarous that Jake was the one who faced my wrath. Though they usual got some too if I was pissed.

Now that I think about it, I realize how much I love those guys... well when they weren't annoying the hell out of me or eating all my food.

"Hey we're here!" said two obnocious voices coming from the door.

"Knock much?!" I asked as they sat down next to Jake and I on the couch.

" Nah, its a waste of time 'cause we already know you're gonna let us in." Embry replied.

"Sure..." I said as I rolled my eyes then went back to watching the movie: Ms. Congeniality. God I love that movie! I heard the guys

After many protests, insults, and smacks on the head later, the movie was almost over and my favorite part was coming up.

"Shush! It's my favorite part!" I yelled. They groaned and quieted down.

"You think I'm gorgeous... you want to kiss me... you want to date me." I said the words along with Gracie in the movie (before Eric kisses her).

"No... I don't." Jake said laughing.

"Oh, you know you do!" I said elbowing him in the side and winking.

"I know I do!" Quil said joking.

"Oh, really!??' I said turning to him laughing.

"Yep" he said leaning forward. I leaned forward and our lips were just and inch apart when...

"Well too bad!" I said jumping back.

Jake, Embry, and I were cracking up! Quil frowned then laughed too.

"Ahh, soo close!" he said snapping his fingers in an 'aww man' gesture.

"No, not really." Jake said laughing.

When we all calmed down, I asked: " Who's hungry?"

"Me!!!" they all said at the same time.

"I shouldn't have even bothered asking when I already know you'll all say yes." I said as I face-palmed.

I got up and went to the kitchen and raided the fridge and pantry for something edible.

I grabbed a bag of chips and headed back to _my_ _idiots._

"Here" I said as I tossed them the bag. Before I could get one chip, the bag was empty. I picked it up and stared at it blankly.

"Do your parents not feed you!? God, I suffer so you can fill your endless pits of stomachs! You probly just come over to clear out my kitchen!" I said dramaticly

They all nodded. I face palmed again and went back to the kitchen to get _myself _some food. I found a bag of cheetos and went back to the TV.

When I sat down _again,_ I noticed that they were all staring at_ my cheetos._

Embry reached for the bag and I smacked his hand and held them to my chest.

"Come on Roary!" he begged. I shook my head no.

_"No, Mine!"_I said pointing to the bag then me_," Mine, Not Yours, Mine!!!"_ I said pointing to them, then the cheetos, then me.

They all cowarded away and glanced at the delicious cheesy food now and again.

I smirked as I taunted them by eating each chesse puff slowly.

Then I saw that Jake had the _remote... again_.

"Jake... give me the remote." I said warningly. He smiled evily.

"Make me." he said.

Here we go _again. _

* * *

Like it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!!!! pretty please!?

Dont lose faith!!!! I pinky promise I will update asap!

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!

~toodles BrokenAngel


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sooooo sorry! I haven't updated in FOREVER! Really I am! I was having a bit of a writers block... but I suddenly had a realization of great truth... NEW IDEAS! YAY! so here it goes!**

**Me: The disclaimer please! (I haven't done any of these before and I don't want to get in trouble soo... yeahh)**

**Roary: I'm not doing it...**

**Me: ~sighs~ I OWN YOU SO YOU DO WHAT I SAY!**

**Roary: Ahhhhhh! Jake help me! I'm owned by a crazy person!**

**Jacob: Geez, calm your pants. I'll do it. BrokenAngel does not own Twilight... Thank god!**

**Me: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?**

**Roary: Okay, on with the story! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2!**

**ROARY'S POV.**

Boredom.

A word I rarely use when I'm with my boys... but right now... yeah, it perfectly described what I was feeling. They usually entertained me. I hadn't been seeing Jake as often as usual cause he was hanging out with this girl _Bella_ from_ Forks_. Hmph! I a way funner than her! I knew I still had my ass-whopping skills because I had gotten the remote back but the movie ended and nothing, I mean NOTHING! was on TV.

I moved from my laying position with my feet on Embry's lap to sitting up. He was extremely hot. No, not the way your thinking, temperature wise.

"Hey Em, you okay?" I asked feeling concerned.

"Yeah, fine. Why?" He said looking confused as to why I would ask.

"Your really hot," I replied. He smirked.

"I know," he replied cockily. Jake snorted. I smacked him on the back of his head and turned my attention back to Embry.

"No, dumbass, in the temperature way," I explained.

"Nah, I feel fine," he said and watched as I put my hand to his forehead.

"Oww! Your burning up" I said pulling my hand away as if I had been burned.

"Dude, maybe you should go home," Jake suggested.

"I said I was FINE!" Embry shouted. We all stared at him, shocked from his outburst.

He looked alarmed and jumped up from his seat.

"Yeah, your right. Maybe I should go," he replied and ran out the door.

"Weird..." Quil said to break the shocked silence.

"Very weird..." Jake and I concluded.

* * *

My mom came home early that night but, my step-dad was working late... as usual. And I had kicked Jake and Quil out before I knew. That's not good.

I heard the front door open and close and my mom stomp into the living room. She saw me sitting there and frowned thinking I wouldn't notice. I sighed. If she hated me why couldn't she just say it outright.

"Hey mom. How was work?" I asked hesitantly trying not to instigate any trouble.

"Fine," she said as she went into the kitchen and to the fridge.

"I see your friends were here," she stated after finding no food in it.

"Yeah..." I replied nervously.

"I'm not going to allow them to come over if they are just going to empty my food supply," she declared.

"Ha, yeah, I told them to eat their own food for once," I joked but the looked on her face told me she wasn't joking.

"What you can't ban them from coming over!" I protested. How dare she!

"This is my house I can keep out whoever I want!"she replied.

"They're my friends and this is my house too!" I retorted,

"I am your mother and you will listen to Me!" She shouted. Anger over took me and I shouted back a memory she tried to forget but was reminded of daily.

"Some mother._ Nora _loved me more than _you_ did! _She _wouldn't let _you_ do this!" I yelled. The look of rage that passed over her face caused my to step away from her.

But I moved to late as her hands around my throat. I choked on the apology that was forming in my mouth as she started to tighten her grip. I was gasping for air and soon my hands were trying to pull her hands away from my neck.

As if waking up from a trance, she blinked her eyes a few times and released her hold. But it was too late. I soon found myself drifting into unconsciousness.

* * *

When I woke up it was dark. And I was on the kitchen floor. _Bitch didn't even move me to the couch_. I rubbed my throbbing neck and looked at the neon green blinking letters on the stove clock. _11:04. _Damn, I was out for like _3 hours._

Realizing I still might be in danger, I grabbed a jacket, my shoes, and hauled my ass out of there.

My destination was Jake's house. His house was my 2nd home and vise versa. (for now anyway) So me crashing there wouldn't surprise Billy.

As I made my way up the pathway to his house I noticed that the lights were still on. _Aww, now I can't scare Jake._ As I got closer to the door I made sure my jacket hid the forming bruises on my neck. Don't want any suspicion, now do we?

I knocked lightly on the door so I wouldn't wake Billy if he was asleep. I heard wheels gliding on the floor and the door opened to reveal.. not Jake, but Billy.

"Hey Billy! Mind if I crash here?" I asked cheerily. He smiled and nodded.

I chatted with Billy for awhile and found out that after leaving my house, Jake went to see _Forks Girl_, aka, _Isab__ella Swan._

Billy chuckled and told me to go sleep because I kept yawning. It was around 11:30. I complied and trudged into Jake's room and flopped down on his bed. I kicked off my shoes and took off my jacket. After wrapping myself in the blanket so he couldn't steal it when he got back, I put my head on his pillow. I noticed it smelled like him. Pure Jake. Within minutes I was out like a light.

* * *

**JAKE'S POV.**

I had a great time hanging out with Bella. She was great. Just thinking about her made me smile. I waved goodbye to her and hopped in the Rabbit.

I had finally finished it... with the help of Quil, Embry, and Roary.

The drive home was filled with reminiscing on memories. I got home and turned off the Rabbit.

I walked into the house and into the living room. Billy was snoozing in front of the flat screen, which was on. Football as usual. I turned it off and put a blanket on him. I walked tiredly down the hall to my room only to find it occupied.

With Roary.

She was snuggled up in the sheets in a fetal position. That's when I noticed the hand shaped bruises on her neck. What the hell! Who would do this to her? I wanted an explanation. I would beat the shit out of who ever did this to her!

But she looked so... not vicious... so... peaceful. I would wait until morning to question her. I grabbed a pillow and blanket and set up camp on the floor.

* * *

**Well, there chapter 2! hope you liked it! I kinda gave some clues for future chapters and what happened in Roary's past! YAY!**

**Since it's pratically summer I will update more! this I swear!**

**Pretty please REVIEW!**

**LOL=] BrokenAngel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'll admit it I"m LAZY!**

**sooo here's chapter 3!**

____

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Roary's PoV.**

_Memories._

I have a lot of those.

Though, not all of them are happy, scratch that, most of them aren't.

The vivid, heart-wrenching, terrifying, ones are forever engraved into my mind.

The events that _changed me, changed my family, changed my life entirely._

I'm sixteen now, and the nightmares that have been haunting me for the past 4,5, years never seem fade or dull.

It's like, whenever I close my eyes, I see _her_, _her_ face, _her_ smile, _her_ memory.

_And it's my fault she's dead. I'm the reason she's gone._

* * *

My sister Eleanor died when I was 11. It was a car accident that only I survived. She hated her name. She preferred Ella. So, I called her _Nora._ She smiled whenever I did. She was the one person who seemed to get me, though I wasn't as complicated then as I am now. Mom favored her over me, but that was okay because Nora was the best. It didn't bother me much that people seemed to gravitate towards and ignore me. _She was a Planet, I was her moon, always orbiting, near by._

On her sixteenth birthday, Nora got a new, shiny, black, Mercedes. And guess who she promised the first ride to? Me.

A little while after her party ended, she grabbed my hand and the keys to the car and we were off. La Push had always been a small town so we just kept driving, past Forks, through Port Angeles, and then back to La Push. The car was amazing, the ride was better, or so i thought. It had gotten dark about an hour into the drive and began to rain on our way back. The car's radio was blasting some tunes and we were singing along, but Nora's eye's glued to the slick pavement, her gaze never wavering. Thunder cracked as rain started to pound against the windshield slightly blurring our view, and others'. The highway was mostly empty as we headed home, except for a few cars here or there. My sister was a careful driver, _but sometimes it's other people you have to worry about_. Another crack of thunder startled not only us but _also the man in the swerving pickup truck heading straight for us._

With barely any time to react, Nora turned the car slightly so that _her side received most of the impact_. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Nora and I shared our last glance as the sound of squealing tires and metal crashing against metal assaulted my ears as the truck collided into our car. Both vehicles quickly skidded down the road into the guard rail.

Then everything went silent.

When I regained consciousness, the only sound was the pitter-patter of the rain. I was dazed. I could feel blood and rain water dripping down my forehead and into my eyes. A throbbing pain on the side of my head. My left arm was numb and limp. Shards of glass were stuck in my skin. I couldn't open my eyes. _I was too scared of what I would see._

Then I remembered Nora! I tried to turn toward her but stopped when a shocking pain filled my body. So I opened my eyes. With blurry vision, _I could see Nora hunched over the steering wheel covered in blood and glass._ Her hair was soaked in the red substance. Bloody rain was dripping off the ends of her hair.

"Nora!" I whispered, still in shock.

"Nora!" I said louder and a little more urgently.

"NORA!" I shouted. Panic filled me when she didn't move or reply. Tears began to fall from my eyes mixing with blood and rain.

"Nora, Nora, Nora.." I kept repeating, hoping, pleading, that she would answer and assure me that everything would be okay.

I then looked out my window. There was cracked in the middle with blood on it. My blood. Then I saw lights coming up the road. A car! The car stoped and a woman stepped out. She went back into her car and came out again.

Ten minutes later police and ambulances arrived.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew, I was being pulled from the metal taco. Pain. Fear. Nora.

"Nora," I said. The person putting me on a stretcher glanced down seeing that I was awake.

"What?" they asked.

"Nora!" I said again but louder. The man glanced toward the other side of the crushed cars, a sad look on his face.

"Oh, the other girl in the car?" he asked. I tried to nod, but pain refused to let me. My eyes darted to where Nora last was. Tears filled my eyes.

Seeing that I was crying, he said, "It's okay, everything is going to be fine." _But I knew it wasn't._

Nora was on a stretcher as well, surrounded by medics and EMTs. They were trying to slow her bleeding and stuff but suddenly stopped as one medic said, "We're losing her pulse!"

A flurry of people rushed her to the ambulance nearest to us.

I started to sob as I was put into one as well. I screamed and cried as they shut the doors, asking about my sister.

I went in and out of consciousness on the ride to the nearest hospital. I was startled awake as I was being rolled into the ER.

As they pushed me down the hallway, I passed Nora, as doctors were trying revive her with a defibrillator. I started screaming and crying again. Yelling: "Nora! No! Don't let her die!"

I was forced into the operating room and put under anesthesia.

When I woke up, I was blinded by light. I felt pressure on my good hand. My other one had been stuffed with needles connected to wires connected to machines. I sat up slightly and my body ached in protest. I looked down to see Jacob holding my hand, asleep, with his head laying on the edge of my bed. Quil and Embry were seated in the chairs next to him, also asleep. I shook my hand in his grip trying to wake him up. His head shot up and he looked straight at me. _His eyes rimmed with red. _He let go of my hand and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. He pulled away as I started to cry. He cradled my face in his hands, wiping away my tears.

"Where's Nora?" I finally asked, fear in my voice.

He looked away, dropping his hands. _"She-she didn't make it," _he whispered seeming afraid that if he spoke too loud I would disappear.

I fell back against my pillow. Tears flowed from my eyes and down my cheeks as I sobbed. His eyes filled with tears as well, as he grabbed my hand again. _She was gone. No, she can't be! No!_

I'm not sure how long we cried until my parents came into the room. My father looking dazed. My mother looking broken. _Both gazed at me with such an extreme sadness that I knew what Jake had said was true._ I had to stay in the hospital for a week or so because I had cracked my skull. I tried to spend most of my time alone after I left the hospital. My mother didn't look at me again until after my sister's funeral.

_The funeral._ It had been a bittersweet event. Almost all the people from La Push had showed up. Everyone knew and loved Nora. The goodbye speech my parents gave had made me start to cry. I held in my tears as I said my goodbye, looking down at my broken arm the whole time. I had to admit I looked like a mess, bandages everywhere, a broken arm, stitches above my eye. I had been getting looks of pity since the accident, it irked me. _The part that broke me was when they buried her._ Jake held my hand as they lowered her into the ground. I had to bite my lip to keep from sobbing. My mother was a wreck. My father was too, but at least he was grateful I had survived.

For a few months after the accident I was stuffed with pain and anti-depressant pills. I tried to isolate myself, but then decided that Nora wouldn't want that. Jake, Quil, and Embry tried their best to cheer me up, or at least make me smile. I tried to be happy, but my mother seemed to get angry whenever I was. _She hated that I had lived and her prized daughter had died. She was convincing me that it was my fault Nora had died. _

I've thought that ever since. _It was my fault. _

____

_

* * *

_

____

_**Well, hope you liked chapter 3! It was kinda depressing and angsty. But plays a VERY important part in the story.**_

**Roary: It's all my fault! waaaaa! XO **_~crys~_

**Jacob: No it's not! It was an accident! Gezz. How many times do I have to tell you! ~**_pulls Roary into a hug~ _

**Roary: **~sniff sniff~

**Jacob: It's okay its only been 5 years... **_~sarcastic~_

**Roary:**_ Meany! ~slaps him~_

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! pretty please! **


End file.
